What if?
by Erin Bloodrein Sage
Summary: What would happen if Peeta stayed in the capital and Katniss and Haymitch grew close? I've read a few H/K fics and decided to write my own.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my attempted h/k fic. I write this because this couple interests me. So read and tell me what you think. :)

**disclaimer:**

**I own nothing from hunger games.**

* * *

What if?

* * *

**•Katniss•**

I was alone. Gale, my mom, and Peeta are in the Capital. Prim, my little sister, is dead. I live in a large house with a muddy yellow cat named Buttercup. The only ones around now are Greasy Sae, Peeta's father, Hamitch, and a few others. Even though they're there, I rarely see even them.

Every night I dream of the games and the ones who fought for their lives.

_'Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor.'_

Effie's voice echoed and was followed by Caesar's.

_'Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire!'_

Voices of many ran through my head as images matched with words. The last image woke me easily. My eyes flew open and I was breathing heavily. I pushed the matted hair from my face as I sat up.

"Prim."

I whispered in the dark. Tears slid down face as I remembered the day, the explosion, and the pain. I stumbled out of bed and walked to the front door. There was only one person who had what I wanted. The item I needed to forget awhile.

* * *

**•Hamitch•**

For the first time in a long time I wasn't passed out on the floor. I sat at the table in the kitchen holding a bottle of white wine, untouched. Katniss' scream had startled me and because we were about the only ones here, I knew it was her.

A knock snapped me out of whatever daze I was in. Standing at the door was the girl who lost her flames. Katniss' black hair was plastered to her face from sweat, no doubt, and her braid needed to be redone. Her gray eyes were red from recent tears. I didn't know why she was here so...

"What can I do for you sweetheart?"

I asked lazily. She stood there for a second as if she herself didn't know why. Then she looked me in the eyes.

"I need a drink."

Her voice was tired. I stood back to let her in.

* * *

**•Katniss•**

It didn't surprise me when Hamitch let me in, it did surprise me when he poured me some wine in a small glass. I drank it all in one gulp and coughed as it burned my throat.

"So what's wrong sweetheart?"

I really didn't like it when he called me that, and he knows it. I don't answer at first, just sit there spinning the empty glass in my hand. I decided I wanted the silence to end after a time.

"I dreamed of the games. The quell. The war."

I spaced out the events. Staring at the table to avoid Hamitch's gaze.

"I saw their faces. Cinna, Rue, the tributes, Prim."

I choked as I finished my sentence. I placed my head in my hands. For a second, I forgot Hamitch was there.

"I figured as much. Heard you screamin'."

He said. I lifted my head to see he was now leaning against the kitchen counter with the wine bottle in hand. The typical Hamitch pose.

"You and I are the only ones here, basically. We could hear a deer running in your forest if we're quiet long enough."

He explained. I stood not knowing what to do. So I just asked the first question that came to mind.

"Could I stay here? I just don't want to go back and-"

"You think staying here will help those dreams fade a little sweetheart?"

Hamitch cut me off. I looked at him. His seem-gray eyes heavy with lack of sleep. I started to say something, but stopped myself.

_'He's right. Staying here won't help.'_

I thought.

_'But it's worth a try.'_

"I don't know."

I told the truth and gave a pleading look. He took a breath.

"Alright, but tonight only."

He held up a finger as he walked to the living room. He showed me the couch I would sleep on, tattered and torn. I found a sheet to put over it and Hamitch brought me a green and white quilt.

"Thank you Hamitch."

I gave a weak smile. He returned it with a natural, though rare, Hamitch smirk.

* * *

There's chapter 1. Hope you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2

What if?

Chapter 2

* * *

•Haymitch•

A loud crash woke me. I walked downstairs to find Katniss cursing at fallen pans. I looked at the corner table to find the source of the earlier known smell, eggs and toast were placed on two plates. I smirked.

"Well, if I'd known you'd do this, I would let you sleep here more often sweetheart."

* * *

•Katniss•

I spun around to find Haymitch leaning up against the door frame with a smirk and folded arms. His hair was messy from sleep and eyes red from the same.

"Repaying you."

I said when I got my breath back. He nodded and walked to the wooden table.

"Haven't had eggs in a long time, don't really like em' much."

He said sitting in one of the chairs.

"Well it was either that or old crackers, so be happy."

I snapped.

_'Ungrateful old man.'_

I thought.

"As you say, sweetheart."

He said. We ate in silence, except for the occasional fork-to-plate scratching from Haymitch. After breakfast was cleaned up, I decided to go home.

* * *

•Haymitch•

Katniss walked out the door and I didn't say anything to stop her. I knew she'd be back, so I left the door open.

* * *

•Katniss•

I stood in my bedroom door looking at the empty bed I left last night. The covers were still thrown all over and a pillow rested on the cold floor. Down the hall was the room my mother slept in and across from that was Prim's room. Both were untouched except for Prim's bed, which I slept in some nights. I don't know why I came back. I felt better at Haymitch's, more company I guess. So that's the place I returned to.

"Back so soon?"

He asked as I walked into the living room and sat on the couch I called my bed last night. I didn't answer and he didn't say anything else, instead we watched the tv and whatever was on. Truthfully I wasn't paying attention to the news from the Capitol. I daydreamed about the time I spent there.

'_So, Peeta, tell me. Is there a special girl back home?'_

Caesar asked Peeta. Peeta's face looked pained.

_'Well, there uh...there is this one girl that I've had a crush on forever.'_

Caesar nodded.

_'Well, I'll tell you what, Peeta. You go out there, and you win this thing, and when you get home, she'll have to go out with you. Right folks?'_

He called to the crowed and they cheered.

_'Thanks. But I uh...I don't think winning's gonna help me.'_

Caesar looked confused

_'And why not?'_

He asked.

_'Because she came here with me.'_

I remember being so shocked at the time.

_'Well, that's bad luck.'_

Caesar said. My mind jumped to what happened after.

_'He made me look weak!'_

I snapped as Haymitch put himself between Peeta and I.

_'He made you look desirable. Which in your case can't hurt, sweetheart.'_

Peeta looked surprised as Cinna and Haymitch attempted to calm me. Again, my mind jumped.

_'You can do this.'_

Haymitch told me, the plane, holding other tributes,waiting for me to get on.

_'Thanks.'_

I said. Haymitch gave me a reassuring smile. Jump.

_'Not funny, Katniss!'_

Haymitch had called after me. Jump.

_'You love me. Real or not real?'_

Peeta asked. Jump.

_'Prim!'_

I yelled as the bomb exploded. My eyes opened to a dark room, the green and white quilt wrapped around me. I fell asleep and Haymitch didn't wake me to say 'go home'. I sat up to wipe the sleep from my eyes. From what I could see, the sun was just starting to rise and I needed to do something, so I left for the woods.

**~minuets later~**

It felt so natural to be holding my bow again, though it wasn't as high tech as my last one was. I still remembered my way around and where my extra arrows were hidden. Two birds and a squirrel were my prize and it seems I haven't lost my ability to shoot. When I returned to Haymitch's house, he was still asleep, so I decided to cook my kills.

* * *

•Haymitch•

This was the second time I woke to the sound and smell of Katniss making something for the both of us to eat. I didn't mind, it just meant less work for me. I walked down the stairs into the kitchen and sat in a chair. A plate was waiting for like before, only this time, there was meat.

"I went hunting."

She said. I looked up at her.

"Still one hell of a shot sweetheart?"

I asked. A smile was my answer. The bird that was delicious, and I told her so. I received another smile and a thank you. I reached for the bottle that usually rested at the leg of the table.

"You drank it."

She said. I got up to grab another bottle from the cabinet.

"Not this one."

I said.

"Have you called the good doctor yet?"

I asked her. I knew that he was trying to get a hold of her simply because he called here wanting to m is where she was.

"No and I don't intend to. I don't need his help."

She placed her plate in the sink and then took mine when she saw I had eaten.

"I believe you sweetheart."

Sarcasm goes a long way, but not with Katniss. Her glare was proof of that.

* * *

Okay here's chapter 2 please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

What if?

Chapter 3

* * *

**•Haymitch•**

It became a routine, Katniss hunted, cooked, and cleaned while I allowed her to sleep on my couch. She'd been staying here for a month and a half and one night, I woke to find her at my door.

"What is it Katniss?"

I asked sleepily. She stood there as if she didn't know what to say. Her nightmares were still bad, not nearly as bad as mine, but they had diminished over the last few weeks. When she first came, she wore the same face she did now.

"The dreams are back aren't they?"

I asked sitting up. She nodded making her hair fall in her face. I sighed and moved over. She hesitated, but eventually crawled under the cover. There was plenty of room between us, but for extra measure, I slept on top of the cover.

"Only one night?"

Katniss asked. I smiled but fell asleep before I could answer.

* * *

**•Katniss•**

I watched him sleep when I gave up trying. I realized he looked so peaceful and young when he slept. His blonde hair fell in his face, it made me want to reach out ad move it away from his closed eyes. He looked handsome. I shook my head as that thought went through it.

'_Haymitch? Handsome?'_

I wondered. I guess, in a way, he was. Soon I drifted off.

_-Katniss's Dream-_

_'Where am I.'_

I wondered. It looked like district 12, but there was a fog around that hid some of the houses.

"Katniss."

I heard a familiar voice call my name. I turned to find Haymitch standing with a smile in his face and his seam-grey eyes shining. I felt happy and ran into his open arms. I looked up into his face.

"You seem happy."

I said.

"Of course I am, you're back."

My smile disappeared.

"Back?"

I asked.

"Yes. You went hunting with Zachariah a few hours ago to show him how's it's done."

He laughed. I was about to ask who he was taking about when I heard another voice.

"Mama! Look, look!"

I turned to see a young boy running our way. He was at least eleven and had my black hair and Haymitch's seam eyes. I was confused.

"My son?"

I said quietly to myself.

"I gotta squirrel mama!"

He held up a good sized red squirrel with only one eye.

"Through his eye like you."

He said with a smile. I smiled back as I took Zachariah's kill.

"Congratulations."

Haymitch said behind me. The surroundings faded and I was in the kitchen of my old home.

"Katniss. Where are you? The ceremony's about to start."

I was in front of a large mirror looking at myself. I was in a long, elegant wedding dress. My mother came around the corner wearing a light blue dress and her hair was done up in pins.

"There you are. You look so beautiful."

She said putting an arm around me. I noticed that one of the pins in my hair was my mocking-jay.

"I completely agree, I wish I looked like you."

I stopped breathing as I realized who the voice belonged to. I whirled around to see my sister in a similar dress to my mother's, hair in one braid.

"Prim."

I said, my eyes watering.

"You're not supposed to start crying until we get you to the alter."

My mom laughed. All of a sudden, I was being walked down a long isle by Gale. He was smiling and when we reached the front, he kissed my forehead. The tall man in the tux turned.

_'Haymitch.'_

I thought.

_-End Dream-_

I woke cuddled up to one of the pillows, or I thought it was. As I woke up, I saw the 'pillow' was Haymitch's arm. I lifted my head slowly so I didn't wake him and went to the chair by the bed. I was going over what I remembered. Child, laughing, wedding, mom, Gale, Prim alive, Haymitch.

* * *

Here you go. It's short but trust me ill put up a longer chapter next.


	4. Chapter 4

I realize that this chapter is short but the next will be longer. I wanna give a shout out to the ones who reviewed. Thanks:)

**firelovewater23**

**hunger games hungry**

* * *

What If?

Chapter 4

**•Katniss•**

Since last night's dream, I didn't know how to act around Hamitch. Every time I looked at him, I saw the man in a wedding tux or my loved husband and it was strange to see him like that. I made breakfast for the two of us and we ate in silence.

"Are you okay Katniss?"

He asked. I was shocked to hear my name and not the nickname I loathed.

"I'm fine."

I said. It took everything not to look at his face and search for the worry I heard in his voice.

"Whatever you say."

His fork hit the plate again and I knew our conversation was over. I put my plate in the sink and walked to the door.

"I'm going to hunt."

A clanking let me know his plate sat with mine in the sink.

"Have fun, sweetheart."

I smiled then shook my head and walked out to get my bow.

**•Haymitch•**

I didn't quite understand what was wrong with her.

_'Did I do something in my sleep?'_

I wondered. That couldn't be it. She seemed edgy and, in a way, stunned. I came to a conclusion that she had another Prim dream, only something else happened. The door opened and closed.

"Welcome back."

I said. I got up from the couch to walk into the kitchen where she normally placed her kill. I found Katniss, without a kill and sitting on the window sill.

"I couldn't concentrate."

She explained. I crooked my arms and leaned against the counter.

"Why is that?"

I asked. She didn't look at me.

"I had a different dream Haymitch. Prim and my mom where in it, but so where you."

She did look at me then.

"You were my husband. We were getting married and I was wearing my mother's dress. Prim was there and smiling, telling me she wished she could look like me."

She laughed.

"But what shocked me the most was the little boy. His name was Zachariah."

She looked me dead in the eyes.

"Haymitch, he was our son."

For a second, I felt like I couldn't breathe. Katniss stood up, looked down, and started to leave.

"Wait."

I put my arm in front of her to stop her from leaving.

"Sweetheart."

I said as I turned her towards me. When she wouldn't look at me, I placed my finger under her chin and lifted her head. Her seam eyes were red, watery, and beautiful. I realized then, the girl on fire, was the reason I was still here. Since she started sleeping here, I drank less and stayed healthy. She hunted and cooked and was in the process of teaching me a few things. Katniss licked her lips and I slowly brought her face to mine.

•Katniss•

_'He's kissing me.'_

I thought as his soft lips moved against mine and the short hairs on his chin prickled my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay here's the chapter that's supposed to be longer than the last, but I got a really good idea and decided to leave it short.

Thank you to:

**Kiteria**

**Firelovewater23**

**Deb(guest)**

**Astorybyme**

**Hunger Games Hungry**

* * *

What If?

Chapter 5

**•Katniss•**

Haymitch wrapped an arm around my waist and rested his hand on the small of my back the other stayed by my neck. My arms wound around his neck so I could pull him closer.

_'He's kissing me.'_

That same thought went through my head over and over again because I just couldn't believe it and the stranger part was:

I was kissing him back.

**•Haymitch•**

It started as a way to stop her from leaving, but turned into a thing I didn't want to end. A sound came from her when I slid my tongue along her bottom lip. She pulled away to look me in the eyes. Her breathing was a little uneven.

"What is it Katni-"

"Sweetheart."

She said before I could finish.

"I hate it when you call me Katniss, it doesn't feel right."

She explained. I smiled.

"Well, I always thought you hated it."

She smiled and blushed a little. Our arms were still wrapped around ones other.

"Why did you do that?"

Katniss asked.

"Because I wanted to get on your nerve from the start."

I was talking about our previous conversation, which I knew she wasn't talking about.

"That's not what I mean."

She said and I smiled.

_'Like a little mind reader.'_

"I know. But I guess now I can ask you the same thing."

Her face turned a light shade of red as she blushed again.

**•Katniss•**

I didn't know how to answer. Around Haymitch I felt safe and cared for. Though I've proven time and time again I could protect myself, I liked this feeling of be safe. Haymitch had once told me that the dreams wouldn't end just because I stayed here, it was ironic because they were gone, but replaced by romantic ones. I was 'alive again', I cooked, hunted and even laughed.

"I think I care about you Haymitch."

His eyes searched mine. He tucked lose hair behind my ear.

"You know something sweetheart? I was just thinking about saying that same thing to you."

My eyes widened.

_'He liked me?'_

I wondered. Haymitch had once had a thing for Effie how could he like me? But then two names ran through my mind.

_'Gale and Peeta.'_

I had loved both of them once upon a time. Cared for both and thought I couldn't live without them, but now all I cared about was waking up hoping Haymitch wasn't passed out somewhere or that it wasn't a dream and I was at his house.

"I've found I haven't drank nearly as much since you've been here sweetheart. I eat regularly and my sleeping is back to normal, almost."

He walked to the living room and plopped on the old couch. I stood where I was until I realized he was gone from my sight. I stayed behind the couch.

"I realized I was beginning to have feelings for you and it's wrong."

I felt like I had been smacked.

"Why is that?"

I asked trying my best not to let my voice crack or shake.

"The age sweetheart. I'm to old for a young girl like you."

That was it. I walked around to face him.

"You're not that old and don't forget I'm highly capable of taking care of myself if ever you decide to get drunk again. I have feelings for you to, but you know what I-"

Haymitch stopped me when he stood up and wrapped me in another tight hug.


	6. Chapter 6

This is for those wondering what Gale, Peeta, and are up to.

Thanks to:

**firelovewater23**

**kiteria**

**and anyone else who reviewed.**

* * *

What If?

Chapter 6

**•Peeta•**

It had been two months since I returned to the Capital. visited me often to check on me, to see if I had lost whatever sanity I had left yet. I heard that Gale was engaged to Madge Undersee, Effie continued to stand out among the crowd, and Haymitch was still in Victor Village with Katniss.

"How are we today Peeta?"

Ms. Everdeen walked in. She looked so much like Katniss, only older and blonde.

"I wish you'd stop speaking to me like a patient. It makes me feel like some hospitalized weirdo."

I said and she nodded.

"I miss her. Can I go to see her?"

I said and looked a me.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. She is-"

"She's your daughter! How can you not agree with me that you miss her and want nothing more than to see her too."

She looked pained now and I was mad.

"I do miss her, but since the bombing, Katniss hasn't been... She's just changed so much and she's..."

She put her head down and put her hands through her hair.

_'Don't tell me I made her cry.'_

I felt bad then. She looked back at me smiling.

"You know what? A visit would be healthy for her. The only company she's had for two months is Greasy Sae, Buttercup, and Haymitch. Pack your bags Peeta, we're going home."

**•Gale•**

Madge was trying on dresses with her friends and pulled me along. I was in the corner of the shop waiting for her next 'show'.

'_You must be happy right now Catnip.'_

I thought. Last I heard, she was in District 12 with Peeta.

"Gale, what do you think?"

Madge twirled around in an elegant baby blue dress with ruffles down the bottom.

"Very pretty."

I smiled. She put her hands on her hips and laughed.

"You said that about the last three."

She sat in the chair beside me.

"Are you okay?"

She put her hand on mine. I nodded.

"Yes, I was just wondering what an old friend was up to."

Madge gave me her sweet smile.

"We can go visit her you know."

She jumped up from her seat.

"We could invite her Gale."

I loved Madge, but she was boarding on a line Katniss drew a long time ago.

"I don't think she would like that very much. Ever since what happened, she still blames me and to see me again would ruin any progress she's made."

I said.

"It's been a year since the bombing, if we go see her, it might be a happy thing."

My fiancé, always the optimist.

"Then it's settled, we're going to District 12, as soon as I find a dress."

She twirled away to find another dress that would look beautiful on her.


	7. Chapter 7

In this imma create a name for Katniss's mom, seeing as I can't find something that says otherwise about her name.

* * *

What if?

Chapter 7

**•Haymitch•**

Our routine had changed slightly. Katniss would still hunt, but I would go with her. In the woods she let me use her bow, I found out I couldn't shot to save my life, but I could still use a blade. Katniss had told me she was impressed by how I could throw a knife and kill a bird or small rodent. When she would cook, I would help. I was getting better at not burning the kill. And when she would sleep, I'd be right there with her, my arm around her waist. Occasionally we would share a small kiss, nothing like the first one we shared.

"Haymitch I'm leaving."

Katniss said from the door.

"Hold on sweetheart."

She was out the door and I caught her around the waist. She laughed.

"What?"

She turned around to look me in the eyes. I leaned in and placed one of those small kisses on her lips, which she returned. I pulled back to look at her, her eyes still closed and a smile on her face.

"Was that all?"

She said sarcastically. I pushed her towards the woods.

**•Peeta•**

and I arrived at District 12, but we didn't immediately go to Katniss. We walked around the place we called home, took in the change, well did. Victor Village hadn't changed in the least, other than the fact Greasy Sae's old cart sat outside Katniss's house.

"She must be bringing Katniss something."

I said. I knocked on the door, expecting her to answer, but was greeted by Sae.

"Peeta?"

She sounded surprised.

"Hello Sae. Is Katniss home?"

Sae looked to .

"Hello Cathy."

Sae smiled.

"It's defiantly been a while hasn't it? Is my daughter here?"

She re-asked my question.

"I'm afraid not. Unless they fought or she changed her mind, she stays with Haymitch."

I felt my eyes widen and I saw cover her mouth, we were both beyond shocked.

_'Staying with Haymitch?'_

I thought. I didn't realize I was moving until tripped over a rock in the road, I stumbled but didn't fall and kept going. I reached Haymitch's door and started pounding on it.

"Haymitch!"

I called. No one answered. I looked through one of the windows and instantly retreated doing so. Katniss's bow sat against the wall by the door.

_'She's been staying with Haymitch.'_

I couldn't believe it, part of me didn't want to. Had she moved on? If she had, why with him, or was I overreacting?

**•Gale•**

"It's so good to be back."

I said. Madge and I walked hand-in-hand down the ash covered roads. Some houses had been rebuilt and some, like the bakery, still stood. I looked to my right and saw the fence that separated the woods from the District.

"Wanna show me your hunting zone?"

Madge smiled. She must have seen me look.

"I'd be happy to, lets just hope we're the only ones out here."

Madge looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

I laughed.

"If Catnip did recover, then it's a possibility she has her bow."

We went past the fence and entered the forest.

"This is beautiful. No wonder you loved coming here."

Madge circled around looking at everything.

_'But the beauty of this place wasn't the only reason I came.'_

I thought. That was a long time ago and I did move on. I heard leaves and turned to see a deer not far away.

"Madge."

I shushed her and pointed to the deer. She smiled a large, happy grin. I remembered the last time I saw a deer, Katniss lined up the shot and I scared the deer away, she wasn't happy but she forgave me quickly. That was the day of the reaping.

"Gale, is that Haymitch?"

She asked and pointed to a tree opposite of the small river the deer was by and sure enough, Haymitch Abernathy held a large knife. Beside him was a girl with no weapon, simply watching the man stalk his prey.

'_Katniss?'_

I tried to get a better look but I couldn't see for the trees on the way. Madge gaped in horror as the mentor put the blade in the deer's side with a meager toss and a thud signaled the deer's death.

"How was that sweetheart?"

He asked the girl hidden by the trees.

"Not bad, just keep in mind it's your turn to clean the meat."

Katniss was wrapped in his arms before she could finish and her arms wound around his neck. I couldn't breath.

"Gale?"

Madge sounded worried.

"Katniss?"

I said, a little to loud. The two looked up at me and Madge, jumped apart, and stood waiting on whatever happened next.

"Gale? Madge?"

Katniss sounded both surprised and shocked, while Haymitch looked a bit annoyed by my interruption.

"Hello Katniss. We came to see you and give you amazing news, but I think we're interrupting."

Katniss shook her hands.

"No, no, I'm happy to see both of you. What's the news?"

Haymitch and I glared at one another while the girls talked.

"Gale and I are getting married and I-we, wanted you to come."

Katniss's eyes widened.

"Married? Congratulations!"

Katniss gave Madge a big hug and they started laughing and waking back to Victor Village.

"Haymitch."

I said flatly.

"Gale."

We followed the giggling girls in silence. I almost ran into Madge.

"What is it?"

I noticed Katniss had stopped as well. We were in front of Haymitch's house, I was sure it was, where two people sat on the porch.

"Mom."

Katniss, again, sounded surprised and shocked. Then she saw the other person.

"Peeta."


	8. Chapter 8

What if?

Chapter 8

**•Peeta•**

The shock on Katniss's face hurt a little.

"Hello Katniss."

I said. She looked so different from the last time I saw her. She had no dark circles from lack of sleep, she was up and moving, and the light that had faded from her was returned. She looked like the girl before the games. Her mother gave her a large hug, not seeming to mind the news Greasy Sae gave us. They smiled at one another, told each other they were well and returned their eyes to the three of us on the porch.

"Won't you all come in?"

Haymitch said in the way I remembered him always talking, a laid back tone with a hint of sarcasm. We sat wherever there was a spot. Katniss and her mother on the old couch, Madge on Gale's lap in the rocking chair, Haymitch pulled seat from the kitchen for himself, and I chose the floor in front of the coffee table.

"So, engaged?"

Katniss said to Madge.

"Yes. In a few weeks actually."

She had her hand in Gale's, they smiled at one another.

"Well I'm happy for both of you."

Madge looked at her.

"You won't come?"

And before she could answer.

"Oh Katniss you must come. Your mother's coming, and a few others too."

Madge's face looked pleading. Katniss smiled and Madge clapped her hands in triumph.

**•Katniss•**

I felt Gale's eyes on me and sure enough, he would switch his gaze between me and Haymitch. I haven't seen him since I returned home and Peeta left shortly after, leaving me here alone. Alone until I realized Haymitch was only a few houses down. Gale told all of us how he proposed and my mom told us about Petta's recovery, while Peeta sat on the floor occasionally saying how board he got when he was checked by Capitol doctors. I told them how I've returned to my normal self, halfway at least, and started to hunt again.

"So how is it you're here?"

Madge asked.

"The dreams got worse and one night I came here in hopes that someone wouldn't turn away and leave again."

With both Gale and Peeta in the room, I didn't regret what I said. My mother never did such a thing, but her face still held the pain.

"I slept on the couch and it was only supposed to be a one mother thing, but it turned into a nightly me sleep on the couch thing."

I saw their faces and felt guilt from my first comment.

"I'm sorry, but when you didn't come back, I felt abandoned in a way."

I said to Gale. I looked at Peeta.

"And you left. Again I felt abandoned by the two people I trusted and cared for. My mom stayed for the hospital and I get that, but without anyone I felt alone."

Peeta's face turned red.

"You weren't alone. Greasy Sae, my parents, people you didn't know you could've got to know, and...well you found Haymitch."

Haymitch didn't like the way Peeta said that, he got up and left the room. Gale patted Madge's leg and whispered something in her ear. After he was up, he followed Haymitch upstairs.

**•Haymitch•**

I'm not sure why I chose to go upstairs, but I did and Gale followed me.

"You know it's not polite to stare at people."

I said. He walked in with fists clenched.

"She's only eighteen. Please tell me you know that and I'm overreacting."

He said through clenched teeth. Katniss loved this boy at one time and if I was to hurt him by saying how I felt, the. I would hurt her.

"I know and you're overreacting."

I said in my usual tone. He held my gaze for a few more seconds, searching for any lie in my eyes or voice. He nodded and left my room. I sat on the bed, propped up against the headboard.

~later~

I hadn't realized I fell asleep until I woke to a uncomfortable feeling. Katniss's elbow was jabbing my ribs.

_'How long was I asleep?'_

I wondered. I lifted her sleeping body and moved her to the other side of the bed. I went downstairs to see if anything was out of the ordinary. Everything looked fine.

"They went home. If that's what you're wondering."

Katniss's sleepy voice came from the bottom step. Like always, she didn't startle me. Her messed up hair and half lidded made her look like a tired child and it was adorable.

"I gathered that sweetheart."

She smiled. I walked over and pulled her into a hug, which turned into me carrying her into the kitchen.

"So what happened?"

I asked when she was properly seated in a chair.

"Gale came back and Madge said they should get back, wedding things, at least that's what she said. Mom went back because of an accident back at the Capitol, and Peeta is umm..."

She started looking around the room.

"Katniss?"

She looked at me.

"He went to the bakery and said he was gonna stay there for a while."

That wasn't as bad as what I thought she would say.

"So bread boy's officially back?"

I said putting my arm over the back of my chair.

"I guess. What happened between you and Gale?"

I sighed.

"He just wanted to make sure I wasn't harming you in anyway. As if I would ever do such a thing."

I gave a sarcastic grin and she smiled back.

"When he came back he looked...like you had, done something bad."

She looked down.

"I would never do something like that unless I need to, remember that Katniss."


	9. Chapter 9

I know this is really short but the next one will be better.

* * *

What if? k/h

Chapter 10

**Thankyou:**

**Deathbringer88**

**Hunger Games Hungry**

**Firelovewater23**

**Anon**

**Deb**

**Kiteria**

**Dawn Elliot**

**Astorybyme**

**•Katniss•**

'_I would never do something like that unless I need to, remember that Katniss.'_

Haymitch's words echoed in my mind as I tried to sleep that night. His arm was around my waist, but keeping me at a distance as usual. If he needed to. Did that mean he'd risk things for me? I mentally laughed at that. The man who would pull me close while still keeping me away, that was a hopeless thought. I let sleep take me.

**•Haymitch•**

Katniss's breathing slowed.

_'She must've fallen asleep.'_

I thought. I pulled her to my chest and pressed my face in her hair. If only she knew why I kept her away, I was afraid to lose her. The only thing that was stopping me from fully showing her how I cared was the age. While I thought, I fell asleep.

**•Katniss•**

I awoke to find his arm holding me close. At first I was surprised, but a warm happiness spread through me and a smile formed on my face. I slowly turned over, careful not to wake Haymitch. We were face to face. He looked peaceful, calm and handsome. His hair fell in his face, so I carefully moved it out of the way. When my eyes returned to his, I froze as seam-grey met seam-grey.

"My hair unsatisfactory sweetheart?"

He asked in a sarcastic tone. I placed my hand on his cheek, his hand covered mine. Our foreheads touched and, finally, he slowly brought his face to mine.

"Katniss!"

My name was called from downstairs, which stopped us.

'_Are you serious?'_

I wondered. Annoyance shown in Haymitch's eyes. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked out the door, with me on his heels. Peeta stood on the porch with a stick in his hand. I put a hand on Haymitch's chest to stop him from going out the door.

"Let me."

I told him. Peeta smiled as I walked out and I saw that the stick wasn't a stick, but one of my arrows.

"Where did you get that?"

I asked crossing my arms.

"I found it near the fence. Figured you'd want it back."

He shrugged.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys sorry this is so short. Thank you to all who reviewed!

* * *

What if?K/H

Chapter 10

**•Katniss•**

I reached for my wooden arrow, holding it close to me when I crossed my arms again.

"Thank you."

I said with a quick nod.

"Yea. Umm...I was wondering if you could teach me."

He rubbed the back of his neck. I inwardly groaned.

"Teach you what?"

I asked. Peeta eyed by bow.

"To shoot?"

I asked. The corner of his mouth twitched.

'_You've got to be joking.'_

I thought. Peeta never was a fan of my bow and arrows, or just the idea of no hand-to-hand fighting.

**•Haymitch•**

I was half tempted to go out and see what was going on. Sitting on the couch I couldn't hear them, not wanting Katniss to think I was eavesdropping on them. Katniss walked in with an arrow in her hand. She looked shocked and annoyed.

"Peeta wants to learn how to shoot."

She explained, keeping her eyes on the floor. I stood up.

"And you said you'd teach him?"

I asked. She nodded slowly, almost like she couldn't believe it herself.

"I'm meeting at the fence in the morning."

She said. She looked up at me and I remembered this morning. Her seam eyes shining with desire, now dull with annoyance and concussion.

"It's gonna be okay sweetheart."

I told her as I walked to her and put my arms around her, pulling her close.

"Just keep in mind that if he tries anything funny, I'm good with a throwing knife."

She laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

What if?

**this chapter is dedicated to Hunger Games Hungry, thank you so much and I have the next few chapters set up and ready to post because of you :) thank to all who reviewed And as always I own nothing of ****Hunger Games.**

* * *

Chapter 11

**•Katniss•**

I was awake long before the sun came up. Laying next to Haymitch, well the space next to Haymitch, I waited for the sun to touch the top of the trees. When it did, I tossed my legs over the side of the bed and looked back at man I once called my mentor. If I did wake him, he didn't move or open his eyes, especially when I tripped over one of my shoes.

_'Smooth Katniss.'_

I told myself. I was almost out the door with my bow and nine arrows when a deep cough made me turn my head. Fully dressed, smug smile, leaning against the stair-rail, was Haymitch.

**•Peeta•**

I was excited to say the least. I didn't exactly like hunting, that was always Gale and Katniss's thing while I kept to baking, but time with Katniss was something I wouldn't pass up. Since she returned home, she's been with a drunken mentor who wasn't exactly what you'd call 'hospitable'. I waited for her just past the fence.

"Peeta!"

I heard her call. I turned to find her waving down the hill, I began to wave back, but then I saw Haymitch walking behind her. He was twirling a throwing knife on one of his fingers.

**•Haymitch•**

"I'm only here to watch bread-boy."

I told him since he looked a little annoyed by the fact I was there, which was kinda funny to me. Katniss seemed overjoyed when I asked if I could accompany her on their little practices, seeing as I was their mentor for the games it was comforting to her right?

"You ready?"

Katniss asked Peeta.

"As I'll ever be."

He shrugged. She smiled and walked toward her woods, with bread-boy right beside her.

**•Katniss•**

Peeta couldn't use a bow to save his life.

"Try again."

I said for the tenth time. Haymitch busied himself with throwing the same knife at the ground repeatedly. I sighed and grabbed the bow from Peeta gently.

"Like this."

I pulled my final arrow back and relaxed, Peeta watched my every move, I breathed and released. As always, I shot perfectly. We gathered all the arrows, one somehow landed behind where Peeta was standing. Haymitch stood and held it up, I grabbed it with a small smile and took it from him, receiving a smile of his own. Peeta tried again and managed to hit a tree. We did the same thing for a week straight, every morning for four hours and it payed off.

"You're getting better. Actually, really well."

I said as he shot the small dummy I put up in a tree.

"I think it's time we put your shooting to the test."

I crossed my arms and gave Peeta a smile. With Haymitch behind us, like he's been for the past week, Peeta and I went to the best part of my woods. Gale and I would spend hours out here hunting squirrels, birds and the rare deer.

"Okay, when the rock leaves my hand, aim at the sky and be ready."

He nodded. I lifted a good rock I found and flung it at a tree I knew housed plenty of birds. When it hit, sure enough, they flew. Peeta released the single arrow I brought today and waited. After a small bird's squeal, he smiled and ran to where the blue blur landed. Haymitch and I got there first and found Peeta was defiantly still a rookie, the arrow went through the birds side and was messy. Peeta looked around Haymitch at his kill and stilled. His face went a shade of white, he turned and made a gaging sound. Haymitch looked back at him and then at me with a small smirk. I hit his shoulder and grabbed Peeta's.

"Are you okay?"

I asked. He coughed and gave me a thumbs up.

**•Haymitch•**

It was finally over. Katniss took bread-boy back to the bakery and made sure he was okay. I would've waited for her, but she's been spending most time with Peeta and I didn't know why that made me feel the way I did but it did. She was spending time with someone who was right for her, even though whenever she wet to hunt he wouldn't go with her. But most importantly, they were the same age. I sat on the couch and the only light was the dim shine of the setting sun.

**•Katniss•**

I went in the house quietly, with no lights, I figured Haymitch was asleep. When I passed by the living room I saw him sitting there and felt a pang in my chest. For the past week, I've spent most of my day with Peeta, Haymitch and I not really having another 'moment'. I walked around the couch after I decided to do what I've been contemplating for a while. I knew he was awake though I couldn't see his eyes through his hair. Straddling his waist, I felt him stiffen in surprise, I wrapped my arms around his neck and touched my forehead to his.

"Why are you sitting in the dark?"

I whispered. He peeked up at me and smirked.

"It's not dark in here yet."

He said. I swallowed when he showed no intention in moving me, so I just took a deep breath.

**•Hatmitch•**

She kissed me and I didn't stop her. My arm went around her waist and pulled her closer while the other held the back of her head as I deepened the kiss. She made a noise and I pulled away.

"What?"

She asked taking a breath.

"I can't Katniss."

I said. She had no idea how much I wanted to just kiss her and...I shook my head of the thought.

"Why not?"

She asked. She looked so hurt and it killed me to see her like that. Her arms loosened as she leaned back as if to get up. I made a quick decision that might come back and haunt me. I pulled her back to my chest and crashed my lips to hers. She made a surprised sound but melted into my kiss. I breathed in her smell, pine tree and moss. My tongue traced her bottom lip and she moaned which made me hold her tighter. Her hands fisted in my hair and mine did the same, while the other sat on her back. She broke the kiss and gasped for air. She smiled and looked into my eyes.

"You didn't have to kiss me."

She said and I laughed.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while sweetheart."


	12. Chapter 12

What if? k/h

**Thank you:**

**Hunger Games Hungry**

**Fireloveswater23**

**NefariousEnvy**

**Deathbringer88**

**Kiteria**

**Anon**

**Chapter 12**

**HermsP**

**Deb**

**Dawn Elliot**

**Astorybyme**

* * *

**•Katniss•**

This time when I woke up, I was against his chest and his arm draped over my side. I smiled.

_'I've been wanting to do that for a while sweetheart.'_

He said the night before. We kissed some more and he carried me upstairs where we just stared at one another for what felt like hours, mostly talking.

"Are you awake?"

His rough voice still groggy with sleep. I laughed as I turned over under his arm to face him.

"Regrettably. I was dreaming an amazing dream, no nightmares."

He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Are you awake?"

I asked sarcastically. Opening one eye, he laughed.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm awake."

**•Haymitch•**

The smell of eggs overtook the house as Katniss finished up our breakfast food. When we cleaned up, I bumped her side as she dried the last plate and I put it away. She laughed and bumped me back.

**•Cathy(mother Everdeen)•**

I opened the door to my new home in the Capitol. It didn't set well with me that I left my daughter alone with that drunk, but knowing Peeta was there made my uneasiness settle a little. Gale and Madge returned with me, with the promise from Katniss that she would attend their wedding. I sighed as I remembered the way Haymitch looked at her, like he would give everything just to see her safe.

_'He couldn't.'_

I wondered. I picked up the phone, I had to know. After three rings he answered.

"I have no hello or message to give to Katniss, just a question for you. Do you love my daughter?"


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own 'merry go round' or 'bless the broken road' thank you so much to all who reviewed and happy New Years!

* * *

What if?

Chapter 13

**•Katniss•**

It had been a week since my mother called, though Haymitch didn't tell me she did nor why. It was because of Peeta I knew, mother had called the same day to ask about his time in district 12 and if he had seen me with Haymitch. I was currently packing to travel to the Capitol with Peeta and Haymitch for Gale's wedding.

"Done."

I said putting my hands on my hips. Haymitch was downstairs cooking, which shocked me when the smell hit. He had finished packing a few hours ago.

_'All I need is my tux and a clean pair of pants sweetheart.'_

He had said.

"Stubborn."

I mumbled.

"It isn't my fault."

I jumped as his voice came from the door. Haymitch was leaning against the frame wearing my favorite smirk.

"Of course not."

I laughed. After we ate and finally made to the tram, we loaded our bags and waited onboard for it to leave. Peeta had already claimed a room and lazed on the velvet sofa doing the same as us. I found my room, but instantly hated it. This was the same tram that first took us to the Capitol and this was my room. I sighed and saw no point in making a big deal from it, so I placed my small bag, containing next day clothes, beside the bed.

"You okay?"

Peeta asked as we sat at the table for dinner. I nodded. I then remembered something Effie had said the second day and laughed.

"What?"

Peeta asked, Haymitch giving a confused look.

"That is mahogany."

I did my best at an Effie impression as I found the place my butter knife had once stabbed the table. Haymitch huffed out a laugh while Peeta laughed with me.

**•Peeta•**

We arrived at the Capitol station the next day and I was thankful, seeing the way Haymitch would sometimes look at Katniss and vise versa was sickening. waited for us, along with Madge, just outside the station. Madge had a large sign that red 'welcome back'. I don't know how that affected the other two, but I was happy to be. I regretted my fast happiness when I saw the pain on Katniss's face. It made me feel so bad to realize, I'd forgotten about Prim.

**•Haymitch•**

I remembered now why I hated it here, the kids ran around with fake swords and the people laughed about the games that, thanks to Katniss, no longer existed.

"Haymitch?"

I hadn't noticed that Madge took Katniss and Peeta, leaving me with mother Everdeen.

"What?"

I asked.

"You never answered my question."

I faced her completely. Her arms were crossed over her chest and the serious face Katniss often wore.

'_Do you love my daughter?'_

I hadn't answered. Katniss walked in the room before I could and I hung up on Cathy. I don't know if Katniss knew I was on the phone or not. Cathy now stood with a waiting pose.

"Your daughter has saved me, more times than I thought possible. I don't drink, my nightmares are gone and I'm hunting again. While it's true I'm so much older, I care for your daughter more than anything."

**•Gale•**

Peeta and my father sat on the bed as I finished getting ready. I wore a simple black tux with a blue tie my father had given me. Peeta and dad wore the same black color, but black bows. We had no traditional bachelor and bachelorette party, instead we had dinner together and talked about whatever came to our minds.

"You ready?"

Peeta asked. I looked myself over in the mirror one last time.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Madge and her mother planned the whole thing, you could see them in the 'decor'. White and blue flowers hung from the chairs placed on the grass. An aisle was made from small white lights that led to the wooden stand. A preacher stood behind it in white robes and a deep blue scarf hung around his shoulders to fall down his front. Peeta and dad were off to the side, dad being my best man. The music started as the guests finished finding their seats. Madge's mother was the first down the aisle in a ankle length denim dress with her white begonias, followed behind her in a matching dress with blue calla lilies and Katniss brought up the end in yet another denim color dress only she carried blue bell flowers. Everyone stood as the main music started. Madge came down the aisle in a floor length white dress, around the waist was a glittery belt that went down in a v shape. The straps were at least three of my fingers and she wore a jeweled heart around her neck. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and the veil hung from the top of it. In her hands were white tiger lilies.

**•Katniss•**

"I do."

I wiped the tears from my eyes as Madge finished. They shared their first kiss as man and wife, cheers and claps erupted from the crowd as they stood to congratulate the new couple. After, just like any other wedding, was a celebration. Madge and Gale had their first dance, Madge danced with Gale's father and Gale with Madge's mother. A new song started and people started to go in pairs to the floor, I stayed in my seat.

If you ain't got two kids by 21,

You're probably gonna die alone.

"Katniss?"

I looked up at Peeta, his hand outstretched. I smiled and took his hand. He pulled me onto the floor and put an arm around me while the other continued to hold my hand.

Same hurt in every heart.

Same trailer, different park.

"I wanted to say thank you. For teaching me how to hunt and all."

I nodded and smiled again. Peeta twirled me around and I laughed.

Mama's hooked on Mary Kay.

Brother's hooked on Mary Jane.

Daddy's hooked on Mary two doors down.

Mary, Mary quite contrary.

We get bored, so, we get married

Just like dust, we settle in this town.

On this broken merry go 'round and 'round and 'round we go

Where it stops nobody knows and it ain't slowin' down.

This merry go 'round.

Peeta and I danced through the song laughing and smiling, never once talking about the past. When the song ended I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned to see Gale.

"My turn catnip?"

I looked back at Peeta who smiled and nodded, he walked away towards the food table.

"You havin fun catnip?"

He asked.

"Yea. I'm happy for you Gale."

I said as he turned us in a spin.

"Thank you, and also thanks for comin, I know it's not easy for you to be here."

I looked up at him. He was talking about Prim. I didn't say anything, just continued to sway to the wordless music playing. Gale had a hurt and pleading look, he didn't mean to bring her up.

**•Haymitch•**

Peeta sat talking to a red haired girl I didn't know, Cathy laughed with Amanda (Madge's mother), and Madge was smiling as she watched Gale and Katniss dance. I waited for my chance, my turn to dance with the girl on fire.

**•Katniss•**

Again, the song ended and Gale smiled then went over to a waiting Madge. While I loved dancing with my once best friend and 'star-crossed love', I wanted to dance with only one person. Said person was sitting at the bar and looking directly at...

_'Me.'_

I thought. Haymitch got up and walked my way and my heart beat sped up. I turned away and walked toward the edge of the floor.

"Don't I get a dance sweetheart?"

His voice stopped me. I slowly turned to face the man who stayed with me through all my nightmares and cared for me.

I set out on a narrow way many years ago

The next song started as I grabbed his hand and he pulled me into the center of the circle.

Hoping I would find true love along the broken road

But I got lost a time or two

Wiped my brow and kept pushing through

I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you

His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer as my arms looped around his neck. He smiled down at me, the smile I loved to see.

Every long lost dream led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars

Over the years I've loved two people, one had moved on and the other had left only to come back, but this man in front of me was so different either of them.

Pointing me on my way into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

"Sweetheart."

I looked into his seam-grey eyes. I fisted one of my hands into his long hair. He closed the already lacking space between us. I missed his kiss, soft and addictive. When he broke away he held my face between his hands.

"Not that I'm complaining, what was that for?"

I asked with a goofy grin on my face.

That God blessed the broken road

"I..."

He hesitated. I kissed him again. He took a deep breath.

"I love you sweetheart."

I stopped breathing.

That led me straight to you.


	14. Chapter 14

What if?

**Thankyou:**

**Lana Maria Hale**

**Kiteria**

**EvanAngiReid**

**Katta 12**

**firelovewater23**

**DamonandElena4ever**

**NefariousEnvy**

**Deathbringer88**

**Anon**

**Deb**

**HermsP**

**Astorybyme**

**But my biggest thank you goes out to Hunger Games Hungry. I have a plan now and the next chapter is already half finished. Thankyou very much :D**

* * *

Chapter 14

**•Katniss•**

What? Did I hear him right? Haymitch Abernathy had just said the three words every girl dreams of hearing and he said them with such seriousness and meaning. He said I love you.

"Sweetheart?"

He asked after I didn't say anything. I blinked a few times.

"Say it again?"

I still wasn't convinced that it was him who said it, sure his mouth was moving but I've been through hallucinations. He smiled down at me and touched his forehead to mine.

"I love you Katniss."

He repeated. I smiled and threw my arms around his shoulders, making him stumble a bit. He held me tight to his chest, spinning me around. I was crying into his shoulder, the happiest tears since the games came to an end. People were looking and I didn't care. let them talk now, let them gossip all they want, he had finally said the words so I no longer cared. Not that I did before anyways.

**•Peeta•**

Of two things I was certain. One, the girl I was laughing with named Vannah was funny and sweet. Two, Katniss was kissing Haymitch.

"Peeta? Are you okay?"

Vannah asked. I shook my head as anger bubbled inside me and I rushed inside, away from everyone.

"Peeta?"

A voice stopped me just past the front door. Cathy Everdeen had a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong Peeta?"

She asked when I didn't answer. My mouth opened but no words came out, I tried again.

"She's kissing him."

I said, the realization hurting.

"Who's kissing who Peeta? There are many couples here tonight."

She smiled, if only she knew why I was freaking out.

"Katniss and..."

I couldn't bring myself to say it, but at the sound of her daughter's name a look of alarm spread on Cathy's face.

"Haymitch."

**•Katniss•**

What happened next became a blur. I heard my mom's scream, not one of pain but of anger. Haymitch was taken from my arms by Gale and another large man I didn't recognize, Haymitch wasn't happy about that and put up a fight. Haymitch punched the taller man in the face and shoved his elbow into Gale's gut. I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me towards the house. My eyes stayed on a fighting Haymitch as my mother carried me away from the man I loved.

After hours of shouting and pulling and packing, I was on the tram for District 12 along with Haymitch who was being watched by two officers from the Capitol on the other side, my supposed best friend, and mother.

"Did he hurt you?"

Peeta asked when mom gave into sleep. I kept my gaze out the window, ignoring him the best I could. I heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry Katniss, but it's wrong what he's done-"

"What has he done!"

I stood and snapped, sending Peeta to the floor from his seat with surprise.

"That man has done nothing but care for me and protect me, that's a hell of a lot more than you or any other person has done since the war ended!"

I took a breath, calming myself. The door opened as an officer dressed in a white uniform walked in the room.

"Is everything okay in here?"

He asked. Peeta stood and nodded, the officer looked at me making sure. I nodded. When he left us alone again Peeta sighed again.

"Your mom wants to call . She wants him to speak to Haymitch and you separately and together. Just figured you should know."

He shrugged and headed for his room. I stood alone in the main-room going over the day's events.

* * *

_*two weeks later*_

* * *

**•Peeta•**

Katniss returned to her secluded self, never eating or leaving her room. Cathy stayed with Katniss for a week and then returned to the Capitol with the promise to return. Gale and Madge left for their honeymoon three days ago, their postcard holding a smiling couple and many trees. I lived at the bakery again with my parents. Haymitch was watched every second of everyday, the Capitol believing he wanted to corrupt the 'Mockingjay'.

* * *

I realize this is short but I wanted to set up what's gonna happen next. Please leave a review and thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

What if?

Chapter 15

* * *

Thank you everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed! Haha this chapter is gonna end a little funky but bear with me and also it's one of the last chapters. I own nothing from hunger games.

* * *

**•Katniss•**

My days and nights blurred into one long, never ending thing. I was aware that my mother left, not hearing her pleads to eat or get up, and that Peeta visited a few times. I didn't know if she was gone for good again or just out, but I did know that Peeta was here in her place. He watched me as if I would run. Run to Haymitch, who was no longer being guarded by the Capitol's finest.

_'Why?'_

That question ran through my head many times and I decided it was pointless to keep count. In the corner of my room I sat with my legs pulled to my chest and my arms wrapped around them, my eyes were kept focused on the wooden floor, and my thoughts replayed my last night with him. The song, the dance, the words, the joy, the kiss.

"Katniss?"

Peeta interrupted my thoughts. He slowly walked in, probably remembering what happened the first time he tried that. I had all but torn him to pieces.

"Are you-"

"Don't finish that with 'okay'."

I snapped. Peeta stopped where he was.

"You don't know how sorry I am Katniss. I thought...I thought he..."

He stopped speaking as I did two things. One, looked him in the eyes for the first time and two, spoke the words for the first time.

"That man would never harm me. He's the only one to keep me going and the only one who hasn't abandoned me or left without a goodbye. I love Haymitch Abernathy more than you could know and it's because of you all this is happening. I can't see him, can't talk to him, and I can't tell him I love him. I got better because of him. I hunted again. I was myself."

My voice cracked as tears brimmed my eyes. Peeta closed his eyes and hung his head.

"Like I said, I'm so sorry. If there is something...no, I'll do you one better. In an hour, I'll take you to Haymitch."

My head snapped up and I looked at him with widened eyes. He left without another word.

**-an hour later-**

"Peeta?"

I whispered as I walked out the front door hoping he was on the porch. He sat on the bottom stair with a small brown backpack.

"This is yours."

He said handing the bag to me. After inspecting I found clothes and other things I would need, as if I was going on a week long vacation.

"Now follow me."

He looked over his shoulder as he walked out into the street. I put the pack over one shoulder and followed. After a short walk, I felt a smile spread on my face as we came up on a house I had begun to call home.

'_Haymitch.'_

I thought. Peeta crossed his arms and smiled.

"Here ya go. Think of it as an apology and a thank you. I'll never be a great bowman, but I know enough now thanks to you and when you were around him I could see how happy you were. I just wish it could've been me."

He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I returned his smile.

"Thank you."

At the moment I didn't care why he gave me the bag or what he was going to tell my mother if she returned. Peeta walked away, leaving me to stand alone in front of Haymitch's house. One step at a time I made my way to the steps and then the door.

**•Haymitch•**

I sat on the couch with a drink in my hand, the first drink I've had since Katniss started staying here. I gave up in my attempts to reach her, all stopped by those Capitol guards. Silence surrounded me and it felt odd to think I had once preferred this instead of her laughter or the occasional bang from a fallen pan, but it was interrupted by the opening of the front door.

"Get out."

I said, not caring who it was. The floor creaked as my 'guest' walked further into the room.

"I said get out."

I said louder. When there was no steps leading to the door I stood.

"If you don't leave I swear I'll-"

"You want me to leave?"

I was interrupted. All words I planned on saying disappeared as her voice reached my ears. Hoping I wasn't just imagining things, I slowly turned around.

"Katniss."

I said. She nodded as a tear slid down her face.

"Hello Haymitch."

She said. I saw a brown pack laying on the floor by the door and knew it was hers, but I didn't care why it was here only that she came with it. In three long strides I reached her and pulled her into my arms. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she nuzzled the place in between my neck and my shoulder. I held her tight so no one could take her from me.

"Are you alright?"

She asked.

"I am now."

I said. She pulled back to look at me.

"Before anything else pops up or anyone else tries to do this again, I never returned your words."

Her hands laid flat on my chest as she smiled up at me.

"I love you Haymitch."

In that moment, I had never been happier. I pulled her to me again only this time it was for a kiss. One I had been waiting to give her for a long time. She made a small noise that made me hold her tighter.

"Sweetheart?"

I looked down at her as she pulled me up the stairs and onto my bed. In my mind I still saw it as wrong but I no longer cared. I loved this girl with every fiber of my being and didn't intend on losing her anytime soon. So, after she nodded, I closed the distance between us.

**•Peeta•**

Cathy didn't return. She left a letter I hid so Katniss wouldn't find it. She had said that she was sorry and the Capitol needed her assistance in some matter. I gave Katniss that pack because I had figured that she wouldn't be returning home for a while. I smiled at the happiness Katniss found with my once mentor. I had almost ruined the chance they had. I now sat on her front porch thinking of her smile, the one before the games and after the war. She had changed so much from the girl I once knew and loved. She was a woman cared for and loved by another.


	16. Chapter 16

What if?

Chapter 16

I want to thank all of you for following, favoriting, reviewing, and reading. You don't know how much it means to me to know this many people actually read my fic. This is the final chapter and I made sure to make it long. While im here, i made a name for Katniss' dad cause i couldnt find anything that said otherwise. I do not own Hunger Games nor do I own Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. Thank you and here go:

**•no one•**

The was only one person actually happy for the new couple and the was Madge. That happiness and constant nudging earned her the title 'Maid of Honor'.

**•Katniss•**

_'It's really happening.'_

I thought as the feeling of déjà vu hit me. My mother wasn't ecstatic, but at least she was putting on her best smile and Gale was the same. However both Gale and Peeta tried multiple times to get me to reconsider the choice I had made.

*a month before*

"OH MY GOD!"

I covered my ears as Madge's screeches got louder. She and Gale came to visit after their return home and I told her about Haymitch and I. She was happy.

"Oh my god, this is amazing Katniss. Do you realize what this means?"

She asked, finally done jumping and clapping.

"Hearing-aids?"

I said rubbing my ears. She gave me a look.

"No silly. Imagine, lilies and a beautiful dress and music."

Madge started twirling about the room and I got what she meant.

_'Marriage?'_

I thought. Haymitch and I just said 'the words' only two months ago, the things we've not been able to resist doing since then is another story entirely.

"A wedding Katniss."

She looked at me and saw my face.

"You do love him right?"

I snapped my eyes in her direction.

"Of course I do, but this whatever it is only just happened Madge, I don't want to ruin it."

I looked down. Madge sat down beside me on Haymitch's couch and put an arm around my shoulders.

"He loves you too. Don't forget that and I wasn't saying 'marry now or die' Katniss. I'm just like that, thinking of only the good that can come of a situation."

She smiled at me and I returned it. She turned her head to the door.

"It is starting to worry me, however, that they haven't returned yet."

She was referring to Haymitch and Gale. Gale wanted to speak with Haymitch and they left the house almost an hour ago. Madge shrugged.

"Oh well, more girl time for us."

Eventually they came back. Madge didn't waist time pushing Gale right back out the door, not giving him a chance to say hi or bye.

"Well that was interesting."

Haymitch said when we were alone. I looked at him and thought of what Madge had said.

"You're staring sweetheart."

I snapped out of my little daze as Haymitch spoke and walked closer to me.

"Are you okay."

He asked. I smiled up at him.

"Yes."

I cooked us dinner and he cleaned it up. We tried watching some tv, but that idea went out the door quick.

"Hatmitch."

I breathed as he trailed kisses down my neck.

"Hmm?"

He don't break the trail of fire as he answered.

"Would you ever marry me?"

I regretted that question five seconds before it left my mouth. He stopped kissing me and lifted himself so he rested on his elbows and was looking down at me.

"It was only a question and I don't expect...not that it wouldn't be...I just wanted to know..."

I started rambling before he could answer. He started to laugh, which caused me to stop.

"You're so cute when you do that."

He leaned down and kissed my lips, I didn't question as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down. The kiss deepened and his hands trailed down my sides, again leaving a line of fire. He broke the kiss for only a second, long enough for him to answer my question.

"Of course I would. But would you marry an old drunk?"

His eyes held mine.

_'Is he asking? Is that the question?!'_

I mentally started freaking out, but I smiled.

"While you might've been a drunk, you're not any more and you're not old."

He pulled us both into a sitting position, not wanting to give up the closeness, I ended up in his lap.

"Yes."

I said, cutting him off from speaking again.

"Well then sweetheart, I guess this is yours."

Out of his pocket he pulled a black box.

"Gale took me to this place that had many of these and kept lecturing me about not hurting his 'catnip'."

I laughed. I grabbed the box from his hand and slowly opened it. Tears brimmed my eyes as I looked at the beautiful ring inside. While his proposal wasn't formal in the least, it was Haymitch styled and I wouldn't have it any other way.

*now*

"You look so amazing."

Madge said as she looked at her masterpiece. The strapless white gown fit to every curve of my upper body down to my hips, past that it simply fell to the ground. A golden ribbon was tied around my wast, the extra cascaded down the back and would end up trailing behind me.

"Beautiful."

My mother said. I looked at her.

"I really am happy for you."

She said smiling and I gave her a long daughterly hug.

"Okay, hair time."

Madge said, wiping a tear from her eye. My hair was out of its braid and left to curl around my shoulders. Simple. I liked it. A silver necklace and my mother's bracelet was the only jewelry I would wear, other than the ring Haymitch had given me.

"Okay, well as a the maid of honor I say let get this party started."

Madge, my mother, and I laughed. I looked in the full length mirror as Madge walked out the door with Gale. I remembered the dream I had and I put my hand over my mouth to keep from sobbing.

"Katniss?"

My mother said worriedly.

"I'm fine, it's just I wish Prim was here to see this."

Tears fell down my cheeks.

"She is here Katniss and she is so happy. Come on honey, it's time."

**•no one•**

Haymitch Abernathy had never easily surprised, but when Katniss Everdeen walked down that isle following her mom, he lost his breath. She was beautiful. When she reached him the music had stopped and the man standing between them began.

**I set out on a narrow way many years ago.**

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this man and this woman."

**Hoping I would find true love along the broken road.**

"If there is any one here that believes theses two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

**But I got lost a time or two**

**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through,**

"Please repeat after me."

**I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you.**

"I, Haymitch Abernathy, take thee Katniss Everdeen in sickness and in health, for rich or poor, till death parts us."

Haymitch said.

**Every long lost dream led me to where you are.**

"Katniss, repeat after me."

**Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars,**

"I, Katniss Everdeen, take thee Haymitch Abernathy in sickness and in health, for rich or poor, till death do us part."

**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms.**

Cathy Everdeen smiled as she wiped away the happy tears.

**This much I know is true**

Gale and Madge Hawthorne shared smiles.

**That God blessed the broken road**

Peeta Mellark looked at the girl he had once loved. He was beyond happy for her and was on his way to a new happiness of his own. He smiled as the preacher finished his words.

**That led me straight to you.**

Katniss looked into the eyes of the man she was about to be with for the rest of her life and she didn't plan on changing that any time soon.

**I think about the years I spent just passing through**

Unknown to anyone, a young girl watched from above. Primrose Everdeen cried the happiest tears she's ever shed. Her sister finally found that thing that kept her tied to a place.

**I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you.**

"Do you have the rings?"

The preacher asked.

**But you just smile and take my hand**

**You've been there you understand.**

Jason Everdeen stood beside his daughter holding her hand. His little girl had grown and been through more than anyone ever should. His Katniss.

**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true.**

"By the powers vested in me."

**Now I'm just rolling home,**

"By the Capitol and the people."

**Into my lover's arms.**

"I pronounce you, Haymitch and Katniss."

**This much I know is true,**

"Man and wife."

**That God blessed the broken road**

Katniss threw her arms around Haymitch's neck and he wrapped his around her waist as the space between them disappeared.

**That led me straight to you.**

*five years later*

Katniss Abernathy went into labor.

**That God blessed the broken road**

Haymitch offered the name Zachariah.

**That led me straight to you.**


End file.
